Ella's Hell
by The Normal Twit
Summary: This story follows Ella as she finds herself trapped into a situation where no one should ever be trapped. Ella has found herself within a relationship, that is not only toxic, but damaging with severe consequences. This is not a happy story, but follow along as we see Ella deal with everything that has become of her life and how she is affected, along with her mental state.


_May 9th 2015_

Ella paused. For once in her life, she did not feel the urge to sing or even smile. She did not even feel happy, she knew for a fact that her complexion had gotten paler, her breath being consistently shaky only cemented this. As she lay against the wall, she realised that she finally needed some help. The slam of a door shook her, but she breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone. Ella let out a laugh, intertwined with melodic notes. She picked up her phone and dialled the first number that came to her mind. "H-hello? Oh, yes, I am truly sorry to b-bother you, but I think-"

Tears. Ella blinked, confusion swept over her. She coughed and swallowed, her breathing stabilising to a small extent. "Sorry, but I think I've been trapped and - " She laughed as she looked around at her messy apartment, chairs everywhere and a table tipped but it was not a real laugh. Things were smashed, "Oh, and I'm bleeding it seems." Her tone spoke as if such was of normality, "Ooh, there is a quite a huge pool of blood also and I feel very faint." Ella's head pounded, the phone had fallen out of her hand and smashed, it's life...gone in a flash.

Ella coughed, and slumped backwards. "Blood?" The substance which she had regurgitated was clear. She gripped her dress, tears were forming quicker now. "This..this is how it ends?" A feeble sound radiated from her, almost some sort of futile resistance. But, a smile formed. "That's okay." She spoke, murmuring under her breath. "It's okay..." She wheezed the final sentence out, before she lay back, awaiting her end.

* * *

 _November 5th 2014_

Ella spun around in her bright apartment, lavished with decorations of pink and toys of a stuffed variety.

"Oh, when life is good,

it will always be so good.

Oh, when life is bad,

it can be changed, so don't be sad.

Oh, Mr Bear, we're BFFs beyond...compar-r-e!"

The last note was bright and full of life, it was not a brief note but a long one which Ella continue to hold until she couldn't. She beamed with pride and happiness, her trademark pink dress and attitude were something known towards the neighbours. Yet, a knock graced her door. "Oops, that could be a new friend or someone wanting to complain!" Ella strode towards the door, a smile firmly planted on her face. Her apartment was small, but she loved it nonetheless. She opened the door, a quizzical expression breached her face. "Oh, hello - !"

"Cut the crap." Spoke the gruff voice, eyes faced to the ground. He glanced up, and his demeanour was altered almost instantaneously. "Oh, I'm so sorry to speak so harshly to such a pretty little thing!" Ella giggled, a blush prominent on her face to which the guy smirked at. "So, uh, is this your apartment?" Ella nodded and was about to speak - "Aren't you a little young to own an apartment by yourself?"

"Oh, you're never too young to achieve what you want! Whatever is your name, neighbour?"

"Well, heh, let's go by...Beast and sweet little thing, what if I wanted to take you on a date?"

Ella gasped at his forwardness, nobody had ever been so forward (or had wanted to take her on a date). Her answer almost came to fruition, but a familiar voice cut in before she had the chance to. "My apologies but I sense rejection coming your way, please may you leave before obtaining more embarrassment." Dawn stepped aside from Beast and stepped into Ella's apartment, meekly, before enclosing the door and locking it.

"Why ever did you do such a thing?" Ella queried.

"I do not see good things coming from this. I suggest you completely stay away from such men like him. His aura emits such a smell that it almost makes me angered." Dawn sighed, clearly with-holding her emotions and struggling to retain control of them, but Ella shrugged such off and gave Dawn a pat on the shoulder, as if to calm her. "I brought some green chai tea for us both."

"Dawn, I don't understand! Not all people are bad, you seemed to think Sugar was bad and although she was...abrasive at times, we have sorted things out now!" Dawn visibly cringed at Ella's sheer amount of naivete emitted by that statement, but continued making some green tea, nonetheless.

"Sugar is not a nice person, Ella. You seem to attract the variety of people that are not like you or me." Ella laughed this comment off, but did have it ponder her mind before disposing of it entirely. Meanwhile, Dawn had finished making the herbal tea and began walking towards Ella. She suddenly stopped, "Ella?" Ella looked up, making eye-contact with Dawn. "Heed my warning. I beg of you."

* * *

Eventually, Dawn had left and her and Ella had said their goodbyes, Ella began her night time routine which included the obvious of brushing her teeth, until they were gleaming. As Ella looked in the mirror, a huge grin leaped across her face. She began to sing, "Life is good, oh yes, it is indeed!" Suddenly, her door bell rang. "Whatever could that be?" Ella opened it with no resistance. "Oh, of course...Sugar!"

Sugar stood at the door, clearly stinking, booze happened to become a prominent smell, but Ella didn't mind. "Hey girl! What is up?! Do you have any left overs in the fridge? Me Ma chucked me out cause apparently I was too drunk and people have been insulting me and calling me fat just cause I sprinkled a lil bit of good old Sugar all over everyone and damn, I still didn't win!" Sugar stomped her feet violently as memories of her loss plagued her temporarily, before she snapped back to reality. "Oh, so you do got food?" Sugar rushed in quickly.

Ella was about to close the door, however she saw Beast standing in the hallway. "Oh, Ella!" He called out, rushing to her door step. "Do you have any - ?" He stopped. "What is that smell? Booze?" Ella nodded.

"It's my friend, Sugar."

"Oh...this might be a weird question, but am I allowed to stay here tonight?" Ella paused, remembering Dawn's advice.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She started, her eyes focusing on Beast's lingering expression of sadness. "Maybe another time?" With a weak smile, Ella intended to close the door, but Beast gripped onto it. "Oh, was I about to hurt you?"

"We're neighbours, aren't we?"

"Well, we are but-!"

"You aren't acting like we are. Did _I_ do something wrong _?"_ Ella gasped, she had made someone think they had done wrong, which is something she had never wanted to impose on anyone, especially if they had not done anything wrong, Ella audibly objected.

"Of course not," She spoke. "I suppose you can stay for just one night."

"What?!" Sugar screeched, "Are you sayin' this guy gets my left-overs? Nuh-uh! I firmly believe that he should be O-U-E-T. OUT!" Sugar glared at Beast, who walked past her calmly. Unfortunately for him, Sugar followed him into Ella's bedroom while Ella was shutting the door. "What's your deal?! Huh?!" Beast turned to Sugar, his face not moving, yet grim. "Oi, I can't read minds, but my Aunt can!"

"My deal..." He spoke slowly, before breaking out in a grin. "Is clearly nothing!" He spoke with almost as much joy laced into his tone as Ella's, but there was a very big discrepancy between his tone and Ella's.

* * *

 _February 1st 2015_

"That date went horribly!" Beast growled, his voice full of anger and hatred. Ella cowered in the corner of her own apartment. She had never seen Beast like such, and watching his tirade made her fearful.

"Do y-you want me to call somebody?" Ella weakly suggested.

"NO!" Beast's voice was of such a volume that Ella felt her voice had been stripped off of her, she was visibly shaken and knew that Dawn's advice was right. "Look, Ella, baby. I'm sorry but...this is all your fault." Beast sighed, Ella gasped and her brain began going over tonight's events in search of something she had done wrong. She was certain he was wrong, wasn't she? "I mean, all those men looking at you and you just batting your eyelashes back at them?!" He began smashing Ella's table, but paused when she came near him to assist his emotions.

"Beast, please - stop!"

Beast shoved Ella off of him with a such a strength that she fell back, falling unconscious very quickly, her head being caught on a table. When she awoke, she found herself in bed. Beast aside her, a first. She felt strange, scared and indifferent. Her emotions mixed themselves up. She whispered to herself, "What am I doing here? I - I thought..."

"Oh, Ella. Sweetie. After trying something from the restaurant you just fainted. Sugar decided to eat all the food and so we took a cab home and I thought it would be safer for us to be here together." Ella looked at Beast's for some trace or sign that he was lying, although the memories in her head were blurry, they were still evident. Yet, looking at Beast's face, she felt the need to disregard them.

"Did I...get changed?"

"Of course. What else would've happened? By the way, Sugar accidentally sat on your phone. So, it is going for repair, she feels bad and I think she's going to be staying away for a while. So we can spend all our time together, doesn't that sound great?"

Ella didn't know whether it did or didn't. Her emotions were ambivalent, but she looked into Beast's eyes and nodded, before quickly turning over and shifting. She attempted to sleep soundly that night, in hope that Beast was telling the truth.

* * *

 **AN** : So, Beast won't be described and can be seen as anyone, it's a dehumanising feature to make you guys hate him more. This isn't a happy story if you didn't gather that already. And yeah, there are some things hinted in here that may become true, maybe they aren't true. I hope people who read this fic actually become somewhat touched by it and I hope it's pretty clear that this is not a good relationship, like at all. If you liked this, then yes there will be more chapters coming and I would love to see some reviews.


End file.
